


Next Of Kin

by Andraste



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-13
Updated: 2003-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does he have any family we should contact?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Of Kin

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating Marriage Protection Week! Why, yes, that is sarcasm. Just because I'm not American, doesn't mean I can't mock the government. Or indulge in vitriol in fictional form, as the case may be. Because sometimes the 'practically' in 'practically married' just doesn't cut it.

It was the smell that always made his heart beat faster, not to mention his extra senses signalling the sharp instruments that surrounded him on all sides. Erik pushed the instinct away. This was an American hospital. It would not hurt him. Could not, even if it wanted to. Nobody was going to dissect him today.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lensherr, but he's still in intensive care. Only close relatives may visit."

Not dead. Unless that was something they only told 'close relatives'.

But Erik would have known if he were dead. That was how the mindlink worked. Unless it wasn't, and how much reliable data could they gather with only a single pair of subjects?

"I am his ..."

Lover? _Boyfriend_?

They'd only shared a bed for more than two decades. Nothing that counted.

"I must see him."

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's a hospital regulation." The girl – was it a sign you were getting old when nurses began to look like children? – projected false concern with an undertone of puzzlement. She obviously had no grasp of subtext. Humans, especially American humans, could be so stupid.

He didn't know how to do this. Not when he was tired, frightened, angry, and the only sound inside his head was silence. If Charles were here he would have found the right words to talk her around, even without telepathy ... Charles _was_ here. Magnetic resonance let him 'see' through floors and walls, but it was too crowded and confused. Full of interference, too many signals to hide the familiar pattern. But Charles was here.

Lying in a bed, hooked up to machines, drugged until even the soft hum of the link that remained when he slept was deadened. He might never wake up. If what Erik had been told about the accident was accurate, he was lucky to be alive.

Erik couldn't stop it, couldn't fix it, couldn't see him, couldn't ...

"Does he have any family we should contact?"

That was all Erik could stand. He felt every curve and edge of metal within close range begin to bend to his will automatically, felt the monitors and devices blur and buzz ... and pulled back.

He would not kill by accident.

"None whatsoever, it would seem. Now if you'll excuse me I shall return at a later time."

If they failed to save him, Erik would rip the place to pieces on general principles. Of course, that would upset Charles. Who would be in no position to argue or admonish.

He could go and call Moira, who didn't qualify either. He didn't even know where Cain was, not that he would help or that Charles would want Cain's help ...

Erik sat in the car outside the hospital, eyes prickling, mentally testing the weight of every metallic object within a one mile radius. If Charles died - then there would be things he could do.

They would find out that he was not as powerless as he seemed.


End file.
